The study of gene mode of action and effect of phenotype in plants often employs transgenic plants that over express an transgenic gene and transgenic plants that suppress a endogenous gene where the plants are transformed using vectors to insert recombinant DNA constructs for regulating endogenous plant genes are designed to either over express the gene or to suppress the gene. Likewise, transgenic plants with the recombinant DNA construct to either over express or suppress the gene in plants are made with separate constructs that may not provide comparative traits due to interactions from transgene insertions at different chromosomal loci.